Turn-Undead
Turn-Undead is a Halloween turn-based game released on October 7, 2014. The player controls a vampire hunter who is in search of their evil nemesis, Dracula. This game was first announced on September 18, 2014, and is Nitrome's first Halloween game since Stumped. The game was made Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Gameplay Levels Level 1 Input walkthrough: Level 1 introduces crosses and vampires. To completely the level the player should jump over a platform to climb a ladder and then proceed right while jumping over all obstacles in their way. To collect the cross in the level, the player should shoot stakes into the platform with the cross on it to create a ladder which they can use to climb up and take the cross. Level 2 Input walkthrough: To complete the level, the player simply needs to climb down two ladders while shooting enemies they come in contact with, shoot stakes into the platform on which the exit is placed, climb up those stakes and walk into the exit. To collect the cross in this level, the player needs to shoot stakes into both walls near the exit to create a ladder then use the head of one goblin to climb up the ladder for the platform which contains the cross. Level 3 Input walkthrough: Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Ending Enemies *'Vampires' - Harm the player upon contact and can be killed by a single stake. *'Zombies' - Harm the player upon contact and once killed by a stake they will respawn in the exact area after two turns. *'Werewolves' - Harm the player upon contact and move two spaces for every one move the player makes. They can be destroyed by stakes. Hazards *'Skulls' - Move in a set line and harm the player upon contact. Interactive objects *'Crosses' - Appear once per level and give the player a x2 once collected. *'Stakes' - Kill enemies upon contact and can also function as ladders when lodged in a platform. The use up three turns when fired. *'Ladders' - Allow the player to reach higher areas. *'Movable objects' - Can be moved ahead on space by the player pushing against it. These objects also function as platforms when the player stands upon them. *'Exits' - Allow the player to proceed to the next level. *'Doors' - Bar enemies from going past them. When the player touches a door, it will open and then close if the player leaves it. Development Turn-Undead took 6 weeks to make. Announcements *'September 18, 2014' - Turn-Undead is announced to be in development, an image for it is shown in a Nitrome blog post. 1150-1411053549-halloween-game-preview.png|The preview image *'September 30, 2014' - A short video of Turn-Undead is shown. File:Halloween game 2014 preview|The preview Glitches Game Over/Level Finished level pause glitch If the player pauses the level when the "Game Over/Level complete" screen is shown, the screen will disappear. The player will not be in the level, and cannot interact with anything. The pause menu will only contain the music, sound and resume buttons. This forces the player to refresh the page the game is being played on, as they are unable to continue the game. This is similar to changeType() Glitches. References }} Nitrome Touchy version Turn-Undead was made Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Used in the same controls as changeType(). Trivia *The menu for Turn-Undead is notable for having part of the game's story in it, "Count Dracula... I'm coming for you!" seen when accessing the menu. *The title for "Turn-Undead" is a portmanteau for "Turn" in Turnament and "Undead" from some kind of games and movies. Category:Halloween games Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games Category:2014 games Category:Turn-based games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Turn-Undead